Somewhere Only We Know
by fabianrutter
Summary: Loneliness. A glimmer of hope. Traveling on. Hit by the sad truth. Realization: Maybe there is hope yet to come... Ducky "challenged" me to do this. I have a second version coming soon...I HATE THIS FIRST ONE THOUGH! GO EASY PLEASE!


_**I WILL VE DOING A SECOND INSTALLMENT OF THIS! I JUST WANT YOU INITIAL REACTION, THEN I'LL WRITE IT WITH THE OTHER SCENARIO DUCKY AND I SPOKE OF! **_

Well, here it is. Ducky, I hope I met your standards.

_**I SERIOUSLY HATE THE WAY I WROTE THIS. I HATE IT SO MUCH. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE.**_

I don't own HoA or "Somewhere Only We Know".

_**READ THE DESCRIPTION FIRST FOR IT TO MAKE A BIT MORE SENSE PLEASE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_Description: Loneliness. A glimmer of hope. Traveling on. Hit by the sad truth. Realization: Maybe there is hope yet to come..._

*Marcie is James and Eliza's housemother

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~(Again, I HATE THE WAY I WROTE THIS AND I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE!)<br>~age 25~

"Miss. Martin!" my student, Eliza, raised her hand.

"Yes Eliza?"

"Can you re-explain an oxymoron to me? I'm still a bit confused," Eliza looked puzzled.

"Sure," I took the open seat next to her and explained and oxymoron. I'd been teaching English here at my old boarding school for a year now, and I must say, I really did love this job.

"Miss Martin," the principal, Mrs. Clazeur, stepped into the room and beckoned me to the door with a warm smile.

"Coming," I told her. I then whispered "I'll be right back" to Eliza.

"Yes?" I asked as we were out in the hall.

"We'll be getting Mr. Winkler's replacement for History, today," Mrs. Clazeur informed me. Mr. Winkler had gotten a job offer as a professor of History that he just couldn't pass up, so his last day was this morning. "According to Mr. Winkler, you two go back to 2010."

"Hm?" I asked, quite puzzled. I racked my brains for someone I'd know since I was fifteen that loved Histo- oh my god. But...I...I haven't seen him in five years!

"Fabian Rutter? Appearently you two were quite close. Let's just keep it professional," Mrs. Clazeur teased. She loved to make things seem so light hearted...

"Oh...um...yes...well...I'll...I'll just get back to my class now..." I was still a bit shaken from the news.

"Yes, of course. Teach away," Mrs. Clazuer turned and walked down to her office, her red curls bouncing on her narrow shoulders and her smile still bright.

I walked back to Eliza and helped her finish up her work.

"Where's James today, Eliza?" I asked after class. Eliza was sort of a "teacher's pet"...she always hung around after class and helped with anything I needed. She'd become one of my favorite students, though, because something about her was just...so...familiar. A part of her reminded me of myself at fifteen.

"Sick," she sighed. "I wanted to stay home with him to make sure he was okay, but Marcie said he'd be fine."

"Oh, well, Marcie is taking good care of him, I can assure you of that," I had a small memory creep into my train of thought as I told her this. When I was sixteen, I had been home sick, and Fabian had asked to stay home but Trudy said I'd do fine. How sweet Fabian was. And, well, is, I assume. I lost myself in a pool of Fabian memories, and I must have zoned out a bit, because I snapped back to reality as Eliza snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Are you okay, Miss. Martin?" she looked a bit worried.

"Oh, yea, fine," I sat up a bit and took a deep breath. "Just a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Anything you want to talk about, if you don't mind my asking?" Oh Eliza...always so caring and sweet. I'm not about to be a burden to her!

"No, it's really nothing," I sighed in a happy manor. "Why don't you go check on James? You do have a free period."

"Okay," Eliza smiled.

I heard my phone buzz from one of my desk drawers and started to rifle through, forgetting where I put it. Finally, long after it stopped buzzing, I realized that I, for some odd reason, dropped it into my large bottom drawer. When I grabbed it, I noticed a picture frame in the bottom, face down. I put my phone on top of the desk and grabbed the picture frame. I turned it over and saw the glass had split in three different places. Not only that, but it was a picture of Anubis House. With all of my housemates and myself standing outside laughing. It reminded me of the one I'd seen of everyone on my first day here.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to get a new frame for you," I whispered. This was the only bit of Anubis House I had left, unless you count my necklace...

Anubis House had been vacant for six years now since Victor passed, and just looking at this picture made me miss it, as well as my friends.

_I walked across an empty land _  
><em>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

"Talking to yourself?" a voice came from the doorway.

"Huh?" I whipped around. "Oh god, you scared me, Fabian!"

Fabian. His goofy grin lit up the whole room as he stepped in.

Completely forgetting about the reason we broke up, I ran and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you so much," he said as we held each other tighter. Then I remember. Remembered why we broke up. Things...the just got too complicated...

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

We pulled apart at the tactful cough of someone at my door.

"Sorry to interrupt- Fabian, I see it fit that I run through the curriculum with you before I leave," Mr. Winkler suggested.

"Oh, yes, right away, sir," Fabian released me and followed Mr. Winkler out of the room, catching a glance at me as he walked to the room next door.

I sat down in my chair and sighed heavily, shaking my head in pleasant disbelief.

Fabian. Fabian Rutter. MY Fabian. Was here. Teaching. In the classroom right next to me. It just seemed too good to be true! Fabian and I split up because we couldn't manage a long distance relationship. It's just…there was still…still some…uncertainty…

_I came across a fallen tree_  
><em>I felt the branches of it looking at me<em>  
><em>Is this the place we used to love?<em>  
><em>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

I sat at my desk for a while and thought for a while…about many things…about Fabian, mostly…

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
><em>_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

"Nina?" Fabian popped into the room about an hour later right before last class.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Meet me in my classroom after the last bell rings, yea?"

"Sure," I agreed. He smiled and went back as students started to pour in from the hallway.

Last class seemed to drag on forever. I went through grammar like I had been doing all day, oxymoron's, innuendos, the whole deal.

Finally, when the bell rang all students had departed the building, I gathered my stuff together in a quick manner then made my way to Fabian's classroom.

When I arrived, I found a small envelope on the door with "Nina" printed on the front. I took it off and opened it to find a note saying "Meet me in the moor, ~Fabian". I smiled to myself, tucked the note in my bag, and traveled on to the moor outside of Anubis House.

"Hey," I greeted him as I followed his gaze to Anubis House.

"It's a shame, isn't it? Such a beautiful house…so much history…such a story to tell…" Fabian shook his head and whispered.

"It is a shame," I agreed quietly.

"Nina?" he turned to me after a minute.

"Yea?"

"I'm really sorry...about what happened...between us..." he looked truly upset...truly anguished...

"I...I am too...it was just...too hard...we couldn't manage..." I looked down. But now...now...we'd found common ground...

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know_

"C'mon," I grabbed his hand after a minute of awkward silence.

"Where are we going?" he sounded unsure as I took him towards the house.

"Ever notice that I still wear bobby pins?" I pulled one out with my free hand. He let out a breath that formed into a disbelieving laugh as I released his hand, crouched down, and picked the lock.

"You never cease to amaze me, Neens," Fabian smiled. Neens...he hasn't called me that in years...I felt a pang of nervousness and hapiness shake my stomach, causing the butterflies to take off.

I slowly opened the door and peered into the house. It looked...well...horrible. Dust was thickly coating the contents of the house, and as Fabian and I stepped in further, we saw that all furnature was covered.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Fabian asked nervously.

"No," I said, but continued on anyways. I pulled him up the stairs and we walked through the halls, poking into rooms and frowning at the memories that were now washed away.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

I decided that, even though we may not like what we saw, we should peek in the attic. We walked over and I pulled the door open with ease, the lock being quite loose.

We walked up, still holding hands, and looked around at the still-cluttered attic.

Memories of Sibuna rushed in...then of secret dates with Fabian...of our first _real_ kiss...of accidentally spending the night up here with my head on his shoulder while reading a book for a mystery in eleventh year...of the first time we came up together and he lent me his robe...of so many times I came up here with him, never thinking it would end...never thinking we'd be here...

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go__  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<em>

I let his hand fall to his side as I walked to the still-broken panel and stepped in. I gently ran my thumb down the frame of Sarah's picture. It made me sad to see all this...all that I knew in my short time here just...gone...

The next thing that registered in my mind as reality was Fabian stepping in and putting an arm around me, then slowly pulling me into a hug.

As my head lay on his shoulder, I couldn't help but think that something had come to an end...but we may have found a new beginning...

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_  
><em>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know  
>Somewhere only we know<em>

* * *

><p>Hate it? Like it (you'd be a BIT crazy...)? Hate it more? REALLY hate it? Didn't mind? Just tell me what you thought, I DO wanna hear...<p> 


End file.
